The Phoenix's Change
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: A response to darkplayer35's The Phoenix's Change Challenge. Harry/Multi HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**My response to darkplayer35's The Phoenix's Change Challenge.**

**_Familiars speaking_**

_Thoughts_

_/Parseltongue/_

_"Another language" _

Chapter 1:

The half-giant stepped back and left on the magical motorcycle, the Professor of Transfiguration disappeared with a small pop, leaving an old man with a young child. He placed said child on the front step of a house and pulled out his wand. "Truly, I am sorry, my boy, I wish that this did not have to had come, but you must grow up in a cold and unloving world. You have to look up to me or everything will be lost. It is all for the greater good." Chanting in Latin, the old man, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, did something cruel, he bound the power of the child, leaving so little magic available to the child that if his parents would have been alive, they would have wept. The Headmaster left, without another glance to the child left on the doorstep, and disappeared with a pop similar to the Professor of Transfiguration's.

In a bright flash, a stunningly magnificent gold and red bird appeared. The bird was a member of the legendary race called phoenixes. This bird was more than just a normally phoenix but the first phoenix and was twice the size of other phoenix.

The phoenix flew to the baby on the step. _"What was the foolish Bumblebee thinking? This home would be a horrible place for the Prophesied One. I first will get rid of these bindings on your power, young one. Then I will take you to the home that will help you to reach your great potential."_

In a strong but awe inspiring cry, the first phoenix started to sing a song. In this song, tones of pure power mixed with the sounds of courage, peace, and love. As he started to sing louder, a glow appeared around the baby and a series of ghostly chains appeared wrapped around the infant. As the song continued and started to reach its peak, the chains started to crack and warp and at the song's peak in a flash the chains shattered and faded away leaving the bindings broken.

"_Now child, it is time for you to meet your new parents. They will take care of you and help you grow to your potential. They have desired a baby boy for an heir for years," _the Phoenix trilled again to the baby. The Phoenix gently grabbed the bundle with the baby in its claws and flew up and disappeared in a flash of light and fire.

A few minutes later in a Palace in Damascus

In the early morning air, a conversation between a man and a woman took place a few minutes after the healer had left. The man was Sultan Osman Gazi and his first wife. They had received some disturbing news.

"So I am unable to have a male child…" slowly and very unsteady stated the Sultan Osman, "I know we were having trouble but I didn't think it was that serious. I mean what are we going to do? I have no brothers or other male family."

The Sultan's first wife, Amira Gazi, replied, "It is not the end of everything. We can always adopt a child."

This answer surprised the Sultan, "Hmmm… that would work but trying to find a worthy child would be difficult…" At this a bright flash of light and fire appeared.

As the Sultan and his wife looked at the object that appeared, they quickly recognized the phoenix from legend.

"The Great Phoenix, the eternal child of the flame of creation and rebirth…" whispered a stunned Sultan Osman. His wife had grabbed his hand at the sudden appearance of the light and fire.

"A child…" quietly murmured his wife.

"_Yes, Harry Potter, though not only a child but the Prophesied One. His parents were murdered tonight. The foolish Bumblebee or as you know him Albus Dumbledore, was planning on leaving him on the doorsteps of an abusive mundane family after binding his powers… All for what he calls the Greater Good. I am glad I asked one of my children to watch him. This child is under two prophecies. The first is that he is fated to defeater of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He defeated the Dark Wizard for now but he has taken steps to survive such setbacks. The other is that he is prophesied to bring the Golden Age of the Magical Races," _replied the Great Phoenix.

Curiosity showed on both the Sultan and his wife's face. "Why did you bring him to show to us? Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

"_Yes, there is a reason. You who have been unable to have children and are a caring family who could help raise and guide the Prophesied One have been chosen by Fate to adopt him. I understand that Fate has denied you a male heir but Fate is not a cruel master. It has gifted you with a chance to guide the one who will better the world and soon end the fear and hiding of the Magical Races. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"_ asked the Great Phoenix.

On the face of the two royals, was a look of stunned shock and hope at having a male child and a chance to truly leave a positive mark on the world. The Sultan once he regained his voice, quickly replied, "We would be honored and we thank you for bringing us a child to answer our prayers." At this answer the phoenix let out a trill of happiness and hopes for the future.

"_I removed the bindings on his magics. I would take the child to Gringotts and have an inheritance test completed. The first prophecy is in the Hall of Records in the Department of Mystery in Britain but it basically says that the child here is the only one to be able to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort and that he has a power that the Dark Wizard knows not. The second will become clearer after the Inheritance Test. Remember to guide the child wisely and to teach him well. May your future be bright and full of happiness," _stated the Great Phoenix before laying Harry into the hands of the Sultan's wife and disappearing in a flash of fire and light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Osman and his wife Amira were left with Harry in their arms. They slowly walked to the chairs in the room and sat down. Amira slowly rocking Harry while examining the child, quietly whispered as not to wake him up, "He is a beautiful child and will be an excellent choice for a child. We should think of another name to add to his name to symbolize his adoption."

Osman nodded in agreement and after a moment of thought replied, "Dastan. It means 'strong, champion, quick-minded and expressive' which will help his fate to be for the people of the magical world." He carefully picked up Harry and said, "Welcome to the family, Dastan Hadrian James Potter Giza."

They sat and watched the sun slowly rise in the sky. Amira turned to her husband and gently picked up the young child. "We should introduce him to the family and the guards today then go to Gringotts. It would help to remove any chances of outsiders preventing it." Osman nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, November 1, 1991, 9 am

Osman and Amira entered the room which contained several people. The first two were beautiful women, both with beautiful long dark hair and dark mysterious eyes. They were Osman's other two wives, Lina and Salma. Osman looked at his two wives who differed from his first wife, Amira, who had long, dark golden hair and dark blue eyes. Osman had dark messy hair and golden eyes which were a common trait in his family.

The other people in the room consisted of the Grand Vizier, Hadi Pasha, Osman's friend and greatest advisor. The Pasha family had advised the Gazi family for nearly a thousand years. Hadi Pasha's wife had just given birth to the couple's only girl, Yasamine. The rest of people in the room were the chief of the household guard and the Sultan and his family's personal guard.

"Good morning and thank you for coming all on such short notice. I know that you probably will want to get back to your wife and child, Hadi, but last night we were give some bad news and some good news. The first bad news was that I am unable to have a male child according to the Healer. They do not know why that is so but any child I father will be female. At this my wife, remind me that it would be possible to blood adopt a child. At this we had a visitor in the form the Great Phoenix, the first of the Phoenix race. He brought a young male child, whose parents were murdered last night. This child, Harry Potter, was brought to us because he is the Prophesied One according to the Great Phoenix. He is destined to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort who murdered his parents last night and then tried to kill him. The Dark Wizard was temporally defeated when Harry survived the killing curse. Harry is also prophesied to guide the magical world to a new Golden Age if we were to adopt and raise him. We are going to go to Gringotts tonight to blood adopt Harry as our new heir and to have an inheritance test done along with an abilities test," stated Osman. At this statement the people's face ran through a wide display in emotions racing from sorrow to hope to awe. Lina and Salma stepped forward towards Amira who was holding Harry.

Amira handed Harry to Lina, who started to play with Harry. Salma commented, "He is a beautiful child and a worthy choose, beloved husband."

Amira looking at Lina who was holding Harry, "We have decided to add the name Dastan to his name, making it Dastan Hadrian James Potter Giza after the adoption."

Hadi nodded and said, "A good choice for an addition to his name. Gringotts will be opening soon."

Noon the same day

The group of 8 guards, the Grand Vizier, the Sultan, and three wives with one of them holding Harry walked into Gringotts in Damascus. They quickly headed directly towards the Manager's Desk in Gringotts lobby and asked to see their account manager, Hookclaw.

The manager directed the group towards the hallway in the back of the lobby and led them down a hallway with doors leading off the hallway to various family account managers' offices. As the goblin led them to the end of the hallway to the most spacious of account manager's offices, Hookclaw, who was also the Director of the Bank, he directed them into the office.

As the group except for the guards who stood on either side of the door to the office, entered the office with a wall full of well maintain weapons and a tasteful room with gold and wood furniture, an elderly old goblin said, "Welcome Sultan Gazi and family. What may I do to help the Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Gazi?"

"Greetings most honored Director Hookclaw. May your vaults flow with gold and your enemies flee in terror. I am here to adopt my new heir." Osman quickly explained the situation and how the Great Phoenix brought the child to him. "I am looking at using the blood adoption ritual to adopt Hadrian here, into the family while maintain his ties to his previous family. We would like to use both my blood and my wives. Afterwards I would like to have an inheritance test and abilities test."

The goblin sat back in surprise and commented, "That is easily doable today. I guess we should start with the blood adoption first." At this Hookclaw pressed a button on the side of the test and asked the goblin who rushed in to get the correct blood adoption potion. "Now let's first deal with filling out the paperwork and dealing with that part."

After a few minutes of filling out paperwork, the goblin returned with the potion. Hookclaw directed Osman and his wives in how to add the blood necessary and what to say. After a couple of seconds the potion turned a swirling gold and silver mixture. Hookclaw directed them on how to feed Harry the potion. "This potion also might bring out any hidden or older traits of his ancestor's families."

At everyone's nod of understanding. Immediately after feeding the potion, Harry began to glow as the changes occurred. Harry's hair darkens to a deep black color from its dark brown. His skin darkened to a light tan from its paler color. Next his features changed to a more aristocratic look. The last change was in Harry's eyes which add one golden ring of color to his emerald eyes. The gold and emerald color seemed to glow with deep hidden power before he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Welcome to the family, Dastan Hadrian James Potter Gazi," calming stated Osman while looking down lovingly to his new son.

After another ten minutes while the changes finished, Hookclaw direct the family to add three drops of Harry's to an Inheritance Sheet, Family Tree, and an Abilities Reveal Sheet. After the three drops, Amira healed the small cut and they watched as the sheets quickly fill themselves out.

After five minutes they gathered around the sheets and examined them. Almost immediately they all gasped in stunned shock at the sheets.

Hookclaw whispered, "The Prophesied One of the legend. It will be an honor to help you achieve your fate, young one." The Sultan and the rest of the wizarding group sat there in stunned shock for another 30 seconds before shaking themselves out of it.

"Impossible… those lines died out ages ago! And why does everyone keep calling him the Prophesied One? What is this prophecy? It cannot just be the prophecy between Hadrian and that Dark Wizard Voldemort," demanded Osman still reeling in shock but he had gain his voice back. Amira, Lina, and Salma each moved towards Osman to help calm him down.

At this Hookclaw regained control over himself and replied, "I also thought these lines were dead lines but the Inheritance Sheets never lie. We can examine the Family Tree after we go over young Hadrian's Inheritance. The title of the Prophesied One is in regard to an ancient prophecy that has been passed down over 6000 years. This prophecy goes as follows: _As the winds of time blow across the face of the world, in the time of need will the born heir of the Emerald Isle and desert nourished by the Great River be reborn to the Great Eternal Desert. With the help of his diverse mates, he will lead the races to their future and a Golden Age brighter than his ancestor and their sunken city. Be warned, watch for the manipulative bumblebee and the corrupt serpent, they will if allowed lead him to ruin._"

"As you can see this prophecy has been vague and indeterminable for thousands of years. Now once you see Hadrian's Inheritance it makes more sense. Now let us go over Hadrian's Inheritance and then Family Tree to see his connections to these ancient lines and why the Great Phoenix brought him to you."

Everyone gathered around the Inheritance Sheet:

**Name:** Dastan Hadrian James Potter Gazi

**Birth Father (BF):** James Charles Potter

**Birth Mother (BM):** Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evens

**Adopted Father:** Osman Hadi Gazi

**Adopted Mother:** Amira Sabah Gazi nee Zabini

**Race:** Wizard-Altantian (BF)-Fae (BM)

**Heir of House: **

The Most Ancient and Brave House of Potter (BF)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (BF)

Pharaoh of Egypt (BF)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (BF)

The Most Ancient and Honorable House of Emrys (BM)

The Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Sechnaill (Irish Royal House) (BM)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather)*

The Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Gazi (AF)*

*House has current Head of House

**Titles:**

Pharaoh of Egypt - currently

High King Sechnaill of the Irish - currently

Duke Potter Peverell Gryffindor Emrys – 11 years old

Baron Black* (Scion Black)

Sultan Gazi* (Crown Prince)

*Currently only heir to

**Total Money:** 13,945,730 gallons

**Properties: **

Egypt

Ireland

Ancestral Castle of Potter, Wales

Potter Manor, England

Potter Summer Home, Greece

Ancestral Castle of Emrys, England

Ancestral Castle of Gryffindor, Scotland

Ancestral Castle of Peverell, Wales

Emrys Family Chattel, France

Potter Winter Chattel, Austria

Potter Beach House, Bahamas

Land in Antarctica, Emrys

**Vaults:** 1, 2, 9, 11, 23, 44, 50, and 62

**Marriage Contracts:**

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Potter) and Sofia Danaan, DOB – 1991 (Tuatha Royal Family) – Activated by James Potter on July 31, 1991 due to concern for his son's safely

Harry Potter, DOB – 1990 (House Black) and Daphne Maria Greengrass, DOB – 1990 (House Greengrass) – Passed from Sirius Black due to an accident preventing him from having children.

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Gazi) and Yasamine Nura Pasha, DOB – 1991 (House Pasha) – created 1980 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Emrys) and Fleur Isabelle Delacour, DOB – 1991 (Veela Royal Family) – created 624 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (Pharaoh of Egypt) and Padma Joytsana Patil, DOB – 1990 (Indian Royal Family) – 3000 BC

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Gryffindor) and Amaterasu Aimi Yama, DOB – 1990 (Japanese Royal Family) – 998 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Sechnaill) and Alexandra Elizabeth Tutor, DOB – 1991 (British Royal Family) – 1024 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Perevell) and Katerina Anya Romanov, DOB – 1990 (Russian Royal Family) – 1103 AD

"Ok, so young Hadrian will be bound to marry these eight girls. A lot of these contracts are meant to create fuse these houses together. Together these would be the beginning of an empire or such. All of these countries' magical governments exist for the pleasure of the royal families though everyone has forgotten these. They would need two heirs for each of the unions, one for Hadrian's house and one for the girl's house. All of these families only have female heirs," commented Hookclaw.

Osman and the rest of the group, gasped at that piece of news. "I understand what the prophecy meant by leading the magical races. These marriages would create an empire or nation that consists of several of the human-like races and several countries. A true empire. We will have to be very careful and raise him well. Hadi, I think we should start talking to these families. I am sorry that your daughter got dragged into this."

"Osman, my friend, I am happy that I know that my daughter will be safe and happy later in life. It is an honor for Yasamine to be Hadrian's wife for the House of Gazi," replied Hadi with a laugh.

Amira who was holding Hadrian, moved towards her husband and ask, "Why don't we look at the family tree and look for Hadrian's connection to these families." Osman nodded in agreement.

Lina and Salma pulled the large family tree out and flattened it down on the table. As they look at the tree, they noticed that Hadrian was distantly related to Osman on his father's side and distantly related to Amira on his mother's side. Lina whispered, "That's why the Great Phoenix brought Hadrian to us. We are his closest living magical family."

Osman nodded in agreement to the answer of the question that had been annoying him all morning. Amira quickly pointed out that Harry's father, James, was a direct descendant of the Pharaoh through his paternal line along. Peverell married into the Potter line over seven centuries back. Gryffindor line married into the Potter's line through Godric Gryffindor's only daughter who married the Potter heir, one William Potter.

Hadrian's mother was descended through her paternal line from the Sechnaill line. The Sechnaill line changed their name when the English invaded and the only child of the line was non-magical. Lily Potter's mother on the other hand was descended from the Myrddin Emrys who was also known as Merlin.

"Ok I guess now we know how Hadrian inherited those lines; we should see what abilities he has to know what to train before his schooling." Amira reached for the Abilities sheet. As she laid it on top of the family tree, she gasped in shock at the information on the sheet. The rest of the group moved around her and looked at the sheet, they all repeated her gasp of shock.

"Merlin, he has so many abilities and power. We must make sure while he is confidence that he is not spoiled or cruel. It would be a disaster," stated Hadi, who was the first to regain his voice.

"I agree. Though I have a feeling the girls Hadrian is going to marry will be able to keep that from happening," replied Amira with a laugh at the end of her comment.

**Name:** Hadrian Imam James Potter Gazi

**Power Level:** 925 out of 1000

**Rank:** Arch-Mage

**Specialties/ Talents:**

Potential Runes Master

Potential Charms Master

Potential Transfiguration Master

Potential Alchemy Master

Potential Combat Master

Potential Mind Arts Master

**Abilities:**

Shadow Mage – Egyptian Heritage

Fire Mage – Gryffindor Heritage

Enhanced Magical Connection/Ability – Emrys' Heritage

Air/Lightning Mage – Potter Heritage

Rune Mage – Egyptian, Peverell, and Sechnaill Heritage

Mind Mage – Emrys' Heritage

Parseltongue/ Magic – Slytherin Heritage (by Conquest)

Animagus Form – Peverell Heritage

Metamorphmagus – Black Heritage

Ability to Bond Chosen Girls – Sechnaill and Gazi Heritage

"Hadrian, here, is the first in a long time to have some of these abilities to show up even in these lines," commented Hookclaw.

"What does the Ability to Bond Chosen Girls mean?" asked Salma.

"I believe it means that Hadrian will be able to bond his betrothed to him so they can share magic, abilities, and a mental connection, but it is a combination of two heritages so until he masters it, it will be somewhat unknown," replied Hookclaw.

"…the power to defeat the dark lord…" whispered Osman.

"What do you mean?" asked Hadi though Amira looked like she understood what Osman meant.

"The Great Phoenix said that Hadrian would have a power the dark lord does not know. He would not understand an ability such as these and if he bonds with all of the girls, Hadrian will be unstoppable," answered Osman is a much louder voice. The others once they heard this understand what Osman meant and were stunned by the potential of this power.

"I would recommend that you go down to the vaults and pick up some books from all of the vaults on young Hadrian's abilities. I recommend that we meet again when Hadrian is about 8 years old and then go over his status. He cannot take up his titles besides Pharaoh of Egypt and Crown Prince Sechnaill until he is 11 years old," stated Hookclaw. Everyone nodded as a goblin led them to the vaults. Once at the vaults, they pick up some beginner books on all of his abilities and talents that they did not have in their library. After this they returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Familiars speaking_**

_Thoughts_

_/Parseltongue/_

_"Another language"  
><em>

**Chapter 3:**

_8 years later_

Currently, the Crown Prince of the Ottoman Empire was attempting to sneak into the guest quarters where the Crown Princess of the Danaan Empire and her envoy was currently resting. He had, _officially_, met her, but she was heavily veiled and she was the only child his age in the palace and wanted to speak to her. Yasamine was away at Beauxbatons in France since they started the schooling early over there and he was _bored._ Said Crown Prince was making his way through secret passages with a white phoenix as his only companion. The phoenix was his familiar and he had named her Hedwig for a reason known only to himself when it was made known that her name was _Artemis. _Most called her Artemis, others called her Hedwig, some called her Hedwig Artemis or Artemis Hedwig. It didn't matter, she responded to both names.

"Which room do you think she's in?"

**_ Perhaps in the Emerald Chambers? I heard that the only the ruler of the Empire could wear green, well, in the old days, so it would be fitting for her to rest in those chambers._**

"Do you know how easy it is to say 'In the Emerald Suite'?"

_**Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to annoy you.**_

A huff escaped the boy, his green, green eyes were sparkling with the excitement of meeting someone new and making this trip through the palace. Some dust and dirt had gotten on his brown-green clothes and his golden skin was smudged. He leaned towards a wall and tried to reach the peep-holes, but he wasn't tall enough, the peep-holes had been placed at nearly 6 feet. He was too short. Not that he was unnaturally short, he was a good height for his age, it was that the peep-holes that were too high. He hit his palm against the wall in frustration, not realizing that the wall would give way and he would fall in front of a girl.

_Oh crap..._

He was face to face with a panda. He wasn't sure if it was real or if it was stuffed. He poked it. It was stuffed. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

_"_Who are you?"

_Great..._

He glanced up to see a girl his own age dressed in white with green, emerald eyes and black, ebony hair.

_"_My name is Dastan." He could see no harm in saying the truth, his name _was _Dastan. He just didn't say _all _of his name.

"I am Sofia."

She sat down in front of him and picked up the panda. "Stay there." He didn't move and just saw her pick up a bowl and a cloth. How did she carry all that without dropping the panda? He was pulled from his thoughts when she started washing his face. He stared at her. "You're covered in dirt and dust." Dastan hadn't needed to voice his question. It was actually quite kind of her.

"If I may ask, where am I?"

He had started to take in all the green and he hoped that it wasn't true. Please. Please.

"In the Emerald Suite."

Dastan sighed. Again. He stood up and dusted off his pants before bowing to Sofia.

"I am Dastan of the House of Gazi-"

"I know."

"Eh...?"

She smiled at him before explaining.

"Just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I couldn't see you."

Oh. Well, that made a lot of sense. He told her so. She laughed and they became friends quickly. Hedwig was introduced, the traitor had hidden in the passage, and they laughed and played games. It was when they had finished playing a game of Chinese checkers and started reading out loud from a book of poetry that her green eyes widened.

"Hide! Hide now!"

"But where?"

She looked frantically through the room for an apt hiding spot and shoved him into a wardrobe. Hedwig hid alongside him and they shared a look of curiosity. Sofia had sat back down and picked up the book and continued reading.

"And a pain still throbs in the old, old scars, and they-"

The door opened and a tall man with a face that could have been called handsome if not for the cruel glint in his eyes entered. He looked around the room in disdain and glanced at Sofia. Hedwig and Dastan wondered who the man was. With a cruel yank, he had forced Sofia to her feet.

"Good day, Uncle mine."

Sofia's voice was meek and polite, obedient and submissive.

"Have you left these chambers?"

A slap followed his question.

"No, Uncle mine."

"Have you spoken to any of the Gazi?"

Another slap.

"No, Uncle mine."

"Have you decided?"

No slap came and it was then that Sofia's voice was anything but submissive and obedient.

"NO! I'll never do it! I'll keep fighting you! Every day of my life!"

More slaps came. Blood was drawn.

"Filth! Not using your God-given Gift! How the Book could have chosen such a pathetic weakling is beyond my comprehension!"

The tall and undoubtedly cruel man left the room, disgust clearly etched on his face. Sofia was on the floor and blood dripped from her mouth onto her white dress and she just watched it, just watched it, not noticing that Hedwig had finally allowed Dastan to exit the wardrobe. He had been enraged that anyone would raise their hand to a child in such a way, to one who shared their blood, and above all, a girl. His father had ingrained in him since he was a child that the fairer sex was to be respected and protected, that they were gift to be cherished. When he saw what the _supposed _uncle of Sofia did, he wanted to put that man in his place, to make him pay for the blood that had been split and the pain that had been caused. But he knew, and Hedwig as well, that Sofia had had him hidden for a reason.

"Sofia?"

He gathered her in his arms when he saw her blank, lifeless eyes. That was when he heard her voice.

_"I'm filth aren't I? A disgrace to my people, a failure as a Vampyre."_

She was speaking the Fae Language. The Silver Tongue. The Ancient Language. The Language that had been spoken when Atlantis reigned.

_"You are not a failure or a disgrace nor are you filth." _He replied to her in the same tongue.

_"How can you speak the Silver Tongue?" _Sofia glanced up at him, curiosity in her emerald eyes._  
><em>

_"I have many Teachers. Who was that man?" _Dastan seriously doubted that the cruel man (who deserved a slow and miserable death in his opinion) could be her uncle.

_"My Uncle, he rules as regent and wishes to use me as a weapon."_

_"Why?"_

She glanced at him again and then stood up. Sofia went to retrieve a book from her nightstand and then unwrapped her bandaged right hand. The book was green and silver, covered in runic designs. There was a ring on the hand that she had un-bandaged and it had similar designs as to the book.

_"Promise me that you won't freak out."_

_"I promise."_

She opened the book to a page and Dastan saw a beautiful depiction of the Goddess Athena. Said Goddess appeared before them. Dastan took in a breathe, but true to his word, he did not 'freak out'. He was shocked and he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. Athena took in the child that shared her name and purple-green eyes narrowed at the sight of blood.

_"Has your uncle visited you?"_

Dastan was speechless to find that it wasn't an illusion as he had first thought, it was a real, live deity in front of him._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Familiars speaking**_

_Thoughts_

_/Parseltongue/_

_"Another language"_

**Chapter 4:**

"_Never mind my Uncle, I made a friend!"_

That caught Dastan's attention. She had not said that she had made a _**new**_ friend. She had made _**a**_friend. Did she not have friends? Did her bastard of an Uncle not allow her to make friends? With every passing moment, Dastan's hate for the man increased tenfold. He decided that death for the man was too kind and merciful. Something much, more cruel and ruthless was warranted.

"_Oh! And I cannot forget Artemis Hedwig! Is she not the most beautiful creature you have ever laid your eyes upon?"_

Athena's eyes softened, _"Yes Little One, she is indeed quite appealing to the eyes."_ Hedwig preened at the words of praise and settled herself comfortably on Athena's shoulder.

Sofia smiled happily and that was when it happened. She seemed to shake for a moment and began to fall to the ground. Dastan caught her before she could harm herself.

"_Sofia…Sofia! What's wrong?"_ The girl remained limp in his arms and her body began to grow dangerously cold. Athena placed her hand on Sofia's forehead and withdrew it with a hiss.

"_HOW DARE HE? I will rip his heart from his chest!" _Bloodlust of a most vicious nature overtook Athena's eyes, yet there was concern and worry within them.

"_What happened?"_

Together they placed the unconscious girl on the carpeted floor and Athena began to unbutton Sofia's silk bodice. After the fifth pearl button, she saw what she was looking for and another rather angry hiss escaped her lips. On Sofia's chest was a stylized rose that should have been a ruby red, yet instead, said rose was black and was glowing darkly.

"_Sofia was cursed as a young babe and He," _she spat out the 'He' with as much venom as possible, "_corrupted the curse, making it awaken now." _

"_Can she be saved?" _

Their eyes met and Athena sighed._"You MUST do exactly as I say." _He nodded. Athena closed her eyes, whether in pain or sorrow, he knew not. Her next words came out in a whisper. _"Feed her some of your blood."_

A slash with the dagger he always carried around with him made a neat wound on his wrist and he squeezed blood into her open mouth, ignoring the pain it caused him. It brought back some of her color and he healed his wound. Unfortunately, the blood was coughed up and she began to convulse, her eyes changed to a blood red that was both sorrowful and haunting. Both Hedwig and Athena hissed, Hedwig was still a young Phoenix, her tears would not work with something so large and dangerous as what was happening to Sofia, her healing powers would be of little help. She felt _useless_.

Athena placed her right hand on Sofia's forehead and her left on Dastan's forehead.

"_You have to bring her back."_ Dastan understood what Athena had not spoken; it could only be stopped from within. He had paled at the implications momentarily, but shook them out of his mind as he entered Sofia's mindscape. Dastan was walking through pure darkness when he found her, curled up and hiding underneath a Weeping Willow.

"Sofia." She shrunk back from his touch, terrified. Then he saw the scars. Silver vines that covered most, if not all of her body. "Sofia, sh, you're safe, come with me." He reached out to her again.

"No, I was safe until Harry Potter disappeared, now…Uncle can do whatever he wants."

Dastan had frozen when he heard his former name. Immediately, guilt flooded him at her admission. "I was Harry Potter…It's a long story…but when we're out of here, I'll tell you." _If we get out of here…_though Dastan did not voice that thought and he sighed at the amount of explaining he would have to do…or maybe he could just get Father to explain everything of how he became Dastan…

"He awoke it, didn't he?" Sofia glanced up at him, her green, green eyes wise beyond her years, sorrow behind them. Sorrow at the fact that she knew that her Uncle, her _family_, would kill her (or attempt to) without even a second thought. For the merest of moments, she wondered what it would have been like to have her parents alive.

Dastan nodded, and this time, she didn't shrink from his touch. She seemed to have accepted that he had been Harry Potter. Numbly, he wondered why she had accepted it so quickly. Maybe it was shock?

While Dastan was within Sofia's mindscape, he was the current being subjected to the Goddess of Wisdom's scrutiny. The temporarily Blood-Bond that she had wished to create had failed and yet Dastan was capable of touching Sofia in _that_ state without suffering great and tremendous agony or even dying. She found herself wondering if he truly was one of the children of legend, and she fervently hoped and prayed for the peace that would be brought if the tasks that were set before them were succeeded. When she saw that both Sofia and Dastan were beginning to stir, she turned to Hedwig and asked a favor.

"_Would you be inclined to bring the Sultan here? I believe he will be quite interested as to what has happened."_

_**And that despicable man will pay for his crimes?**_

"_More or less, yes. Unless he manages to escape."_

If a Phoenix could growl, that would have been the sound that escaped Hedwig's throat as she flashed to Osman's private study where he was currently reading _Lord of the Rings_.

That was why, when Dastan opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his father and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "How'd you get here?"

"Perhaps, Dastan, you would like to tell me how _you _came to be here."

"Oops…"

Osman arched his eyebrow in such a practiced manner, that the action left his son wondering whether said action was learned from Master Severus or if Master Severus learned it from his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Dastan says _Master Severus_ because he is showing respect for his teacher. **

**Yes, Osman is reading _Lord of the Rings. _Bite me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Familiars speaking_**

_Thoughts_

_/Parseltongue/_

_"Another language"_

**Chapter 5:**

"Oops indeed."

"Ah, well, hello Father." Dastan stared up at his dark father and grinned. He didn't wonder as to _how _his father had found him, Osman knew all the secret passages and chambers within the palace, and well, knew almost everything that went on in his domain. He remembered from his lessons that it had to do with Old Magic, but that was about it. He wasn't old enough to know all the details. Pft.

"Enlighten me, Dastan, as to what has happened here."

Dastan began to tell the tale to his father, though not very eloquently as he kept glancing towards the still slightly asleep but no longer in any danger Sofia and to the particularly irate Goddess who seemed to be planning the destruction of a certain person and as well as the fact that he himself wasn't quite sure as to _what _had happened exactly. When he finished his tale, to his immense surprise, his father burst out laughing.

"Trust it to be you Dastan; you are the only one who would be engaged to one as she!"

_Eh?_ For a moment, he thought that his father had lost his brilliant, albeit strange, mind.

"Ah, Father, are you alright?"

Osman straightened himself and clapped his son on the back. "Come, we have much to discuss."

A flash of light let Dastan know that Hedwig had transported them out of the room, most likely to his Father's personal study.

A large thump and pain in the back of his head let him know that said Phoenix had dropped him on his back.

"HEDWIG!"

The white phoenix laughed and pretended not to hear her master.

"Dastan, look at me."

Dastan felt his Father place his hands on his shoulders and looked up to the golden orbs of his Father.

"Father?"

Osman's somewhat grim expression softened and ruffled his son's hair, making it even messier than usual.

"Go to your Mothers, take _Prenses* _Sofia with you. And take a bath. You are filthy, my son."

There was another flash of light, this one caused by Osman as he sent his son and future daughter to the Harem. The soft expression disappeared as he summoned a messenger.

"Bring me Hadi."

The envoy left quickly, having felt the urgency behind his Master's simple command.

"_What are you planning for the one called Lord Mathieu?"_

A particularly bloodthirsty expression overcame the handsome features of the Sultan as he pushed a lock of dark hair away from his golden eyes.

"Several different kinds of hells." A grin that would not have been out of place on the face of a psychotic mass-murderer plastered itself onto him as one of the world's greatest minds began to plan the destruction of a certain Pureblood Vampyre. "Hedwig, would you do me the favor of bringing Severus? I do believe his…expertise…will be needed."

Silently, the white phoenix disappeared, no doubt on her way to the British Isles, when the Goddess of Wisdom spoke once more, to speak of an evil that had occurred nearly eight years ago, on the same night that Dastan lost his birth parents.

"_That man is responsible for-"_

"Does she know?" He cut her off, not bearing to hear those terrible words.

"_She does."_

"Then I pity the child even more and _his_ punishment will be even worse." Suddenly, his expression changed to one of curiosity. "_How_ are you able to remain outside of the Book for so long?"

The Goddess of Wisdom gave only a cryptic smile in return. It was a secret of those who lived within the Book of Creation, a secret that she would not willingly give out, even to one as he.

"Fine, keep the secrets of your Mis-No!"

Osman's face paled as he realized what he had done. What if someone carelessly touched her, not knowing what and who she was? _Had_ he warned Dastan of the dangers that accompanied Sofia? He wasn't quite sure.

"_Worry not, all will be fine. Look, your Severus and Hadi come."_

"Stupid Father! He did this on purpose! This was what he meant by _bath_!"

Dastan spluttered as he climbed out of the small pool that he had fallen into when they appeared in one of the courtyards of the Harem.

"Ah. Where are we?"

Sofia sat on the edge of the pool, shaking the sleep out of her eyes and wringing the water out of her dress.

"In the Harem, this is the Courtyard of the Three Queens, my Mothers. How are you?"

"Fine. Surprisingly." Sofia buttoned up her bodice, leaving only the cursed rose visible, and stood up, holding one slight hand to Dastan.

"Thanks."

As their fingers touched, a light blossomed in the shape of a beautiful and exquisite flower, a cross between a water lily and a rose. The exotic flower floated up into the air and golden dust surrounded it. Instead of damned black, the cursed rose on Sofia's bosom was fading until only the outline was visible. Golden dust settled on top of them, covering them until they glittered like the statues of the gods within temples.

"So beautiful."

Dastan turned to look at the Vampyre at his side. Her skin and hair was sprinkled with the golden dust. She looked as if she had come out of the paintings of the Vampyre that he had seen in the palace. Ethereal and untouchable. He knew, in that one moment, that she would outlive him, she would remain young and beautiful while he became old and grey. He barely knew her, and was sure that he should have felt displeasure at those facts, but he couldn't resent her nor feel displeasure. He _knew _her. "Yeah. Beautiful." She turned to him and smiled happily, her hand still grasped in his.

"Mathieu Nikolai Danaan. Do you know why you stand before this Council?" Osman stood before the chained Danaan Prince, in robes of black and red with a masked Hadi and a hooded Severus by his side.

"No, but I am sure that I will be duly informed by you." The Danaan Prince smirked at the shadowed figures.

"Charges have been brought against you, of murdering the Danaan Emperor and Empress eight years ago." Osman spoke, his handsome face growing solemn and tired.

"Those are grave charges indeed. I have a right to know my accuser." The smirk faded away from his face and a mask sprung up, concealing his thoughts and emotions. His eyes flickered to the mirror on the floor in front of him that would declare his fate, whether he was guilty or innocent.

At Osman's nod, Athena stepped forward and Mathieu paled slightly. _"I am your accuser."_

"This is not possible…you should be in the Book…she hasn't…"

"_She summoned me earlier. Right after you had finished hitting her. Right after you drew blood. She always calls me when that happens. Then, I remain outside for days even, to protect her as much as I can from you. I was also there when you killed your brother and his wife. I saw everything."_ Mathieu crumpled under both Athena's gaze and her words.

"Take him away." At Osman's words, an abyss opened up underneath the disgraced Danaan Prince and swallowed him. He would be punished and stripped of all his titles and the Danaan Council of Elders would rule until Sofia came of age. All was as it should be…

Sofia sat on an indigo pillow as Almira brushed her hair. Normally, she would have been wracked with fright at being touched by a stranger, actually, at being touched by another, but the blonde swept her fears away. Instead, she was curious as she met Dastan's mothers. Almira, it seemed was the first wife, the second was Lina and the third was Salma. Almira had golden hair that reached her waist and intense, crystalline blue eyes. Lina had auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back and merry purple eyes that seemed to find delight in everything. Salma was quiet, with powerful dark brown eyes and ebony hair that almost reached her ankles.

Almira smiled as the Vampyre child turned to mush underneath her administrations. When the child yawned, she could see small, baby fangs. She glanced at Salma to see that she had reacted just as she had thought, Salma seemed taken with Vampyre and she could just read the thought behind the dark eyes: _So cute! _

"I've sent the midget on his merry way." Lina walked in and settled herself on one of the pillows and plucked a fruit from one of the golden dishes on the low table next to her. "He was adamant about staying near her. It took _forever _to convince him."

"A message came, from Osman. He said to start the preparations even though Mathieu was imprisoned." Salma spoke in her melodious way, not taking her eyes from the Vampyre child in front of her. At Lina's questioning gaze, she blushed and spoke. "This is my first time so close to a Vampyre child. I've never even really seen a Vampyre before."

"It's fine, little sister. Did he say when it was to take place?"

"Tomorrow." Almira spoke as she petted, tutted and spoke nonsense at the halfway asleep child in her arms. "I bet that she had never been held like this since her parent's death."

Lina scooted closer and caressed Sofia's cheeks. "So young, and already an Empress. She is the only, out of all of Dastan's fiancés, who may rule in her own right, isn't she?"

Almira paused in her administrations, a shadow covering her face, until Sofia instinctively butted her hand with her forehead. "Yes, she is the only one equal…Should I wake her or let her sleep a little longer?"

"Let her sleep until midday. We'll wake her then." Salma helped Almira cover the small child in blankets and position the pillows in such a way as to make a makeshift bed. "Let her dream a peaceful dream."

"_Mother? Are you there? Father? Where are you?" A little girl wandered in the halls of a mountain estate. In her hands, she clutched a stuffed black rabbit. The clack-clack of her small shoes echoed against the white marble floor as she searched for her parents. Occasionally, she would cock her head to one side and listen, to see if she could find her parents or. But she couldn't find them. She ended up in the lower levels of the estate, down beneath the earth. A large, sealed door was in front of her. She pushed it open. Her parents were inside. Fear and horror rose up inside of her and she screamed. Her mother and father were lying in a pool of their own blood. "Mother! Father!" She knelt in the sticky blood, nudging her parents. "Wake up, please wake up." The blood clung to her legs, seeping in through the cloth of her dress and the silk of her stockings. "Why won't you wake up…?" A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see her uncle. _

"_Come, Sofia." _

"_Uncle?" He pulled her up into his arms and walked away from the dark room that her dead mother and father laid in. "Uncle, why are you covered in blood?" His dark shirt was wet and sticky, she could smell blood on him. _

"_Oh? Am I?" He turned to face her and she screamed. His mouth was covered in blood, and she could see that in his other hand, he carried a sword stained with blood. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Familiars speaking**_

_Thoughts_

_/Parseltongue/_

_"Another language"_

**Chapter 6:**

When Sofia opened her eyes, it was to see an unfamiliar ceiling. _Mother…Father…_Vines trailed across the ceiling, colorful flowers blooming every so often.

"Oh! I was just about to wake you up, lunch is ready. Are you hungry?" Salma sat near Sofia, watching the Vampyre child blink owlishly at her. With a movement that she never saw, the Sofia buried her face in her lap. _Hungry, so, so very, very hungry…blood, blood everywhere. Mother dead. Father dead. Betrayed. Alone. Hungry. _Salma ran her fingers through Sofia's hair, calming the erratic child. Small fingernails had lengthened into poisonous claws, their tips vivid green. She knew that Lina had already gone looking for Dastan, that he would be here soon, before the Vampyre child succumbed to her nightmare. She began to whisper at the child in her lap, soothing the frazzled instincts with reassuring sounds and motions. It seemed that the ceremony could not wait until the morrow. "Almira, why is this happening?"

The blonde knelt next to them, holding Sofia's hand as the child tried to contain the toxic talons. Shudders racked the petite body. "I don't know. It seems as if she's maturing, but it should be possible, she's just a child." An idea passed behind blue eyes. Her gaze traveled down to Sofia's right hand, where the ring gleamed innocently. "Could it be…?" She murmured more to herself than to Salma. Could Sofia be _that_? Perhaps…but they would have to wait until she drank from Dastan, if her eyes turned red, she was not…if they didn't turn red….

"What's wrong with her?" There he was. Almira turned to see her son run in, closely followed by Lina. His malachite eyes were full of worry. _Could it be…?_

"She needs you." Her answer didn't satisfy her son, but he moved towards the shivering Sofia. Immediately, the girl reacted, the hazy, venomous olive of her claws fading away as she touched Dastan, as if reassuring herself that he was there. Sofia's eyes though, were unfocused, as if she were seeing something else, and she drew back from him. Crying in her mother language, the language of the first Vampyres.

_A figure knelt in the ruined chamber. A woman with black hair and eyes of malachite. She paid no attention to the walls around her, only weeping tears of blood from sightless eyes. "Why? Why is it that everything breaks? Why? Why so fragile? So delicate? Everything rots and shatters! Such a fleeting existence! Why?" Bodies impaled with swords, spears and arrows were littered on the ground around her. _

Without thinking, Dastan hugged her, positioning her so that she could hear his heart beat. Instinctively, he knew that that was what she needed, a reassurance that he was alive. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why_.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

"_Tovarisch_." The shaking stopped as she breathed in his smell. She snuffled her nose along his throat, breathing in deeply, while his hands ran up and down her arms, calming her, reassuring her. "_Tovarisch_." It was so sudden and so painless, that Dastan gasped. Yes, he felt the tearing of flesh, but it didn't hurt, it was as if all of his senses were covered in a pleasure-filled haze. As suddenly as it began, it ended and he could feel the wound in his neck being licked.

Almira's heart clenched. Sofia's eyes had not turned red, as was wont with the Vampyres, but a golden color shot through with azure. Her lips had darkened to black and a demonic aura had been unleashed.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later…<em>

Dastan thought she was having less and less nightmares as he glanced at Sofia (who was currently muttering in her sleep about the Minster of Mince Meats and how all the strawberries had mysteriously vanished). He wondered how he would wake her up. She absolutely hated morning with a passion. An idea came to his mind as to how he would wake up his 11 year old Vampyre wife. He started blowing in her ear and this caused her to snuggle closer to him. At length, her eyes opened and she stared at him.

"I had a strange dream." Her voice was soft and low, like she was still asleep She probably was.

"Tell me about it." He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at the Vampyre that was trying to burrow into his side.

"The Minister of Mince Meats got cursed by the Minster of Strawberries because all the strawberries had vanished." Somehow, she had succeeded in crawling partway in the space underneath his chest, hiding her face from the sunlight that was coming in from the windows.

"Why was the Minister blamed?" Again, he moved and she squeaked, not unlike a cricket.

"Because she was looking for a tie and she went to his closet and found clothes stained by strawberries."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Sofi, wake up. Don't fall asleep!" She had entombed herself underneath the blankets and pillows. "We're leaving today!"

A muffled "Don't wanna go" was what he heard from the fortress of blankets and cushions. He sighed and rose his face to the heavens.

"Fine. But you'll be here. All alone. By yourself. While I'm in Scotland." At that, a pair of emerald eyes peeked out from underneath a mass of sheets and glared at him.

"Fine. I'll go. But I don't have to be happy about it." He could tell from the way she spoke that she was pouting.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead when she emerged from the hideout.

* * *

><p>"Dastan Gazi."<p>

At that, many within the Great Hall began to murmur, wondering if the boy wasn't _that _Dastan Gazi, Crown Prince of the Ottoman Empire. He was a handsome boy, with blue black hair that was attempting to escape the black ribbon he had tied it with and tanned skin. His eyes were a vibrant emerald encircled by a ring of purest gold. Tall and slender, he walked towards the Sorting Hat with aristocratic grace. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he gave off an impressive image, that of a young prince at home in his castle.

_**Well, what do we have here?**_

_You may call me Dastan._

_**It seems that we share a name.**_

_And which name would it be?_

_**Hadrian. Rowena and Helga wanted to name me Anthony. Salazar and Godric won. **_

_Pleased to meet you Hadrian. Any idea where I'll end up? _At that, the Sorting Hat began to sort through who he was

_**You've the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, but I fear that you'll overwhelm the poor Badgers and reduce them to tears. Intelligent as any Ravenclaw, but their coldness is not for you. I'd admit you'd do best in Slytherin or Gryffindor. **_

_Hm, obvious choices, for the obvious reasons. _

_**Indeed. Which would you prefer? You would do magnificently in either House. **_

_Well…I think I would cause more chaos in Gryffindor, besides, I want to have some fun while I'm here. My name does mean trickery…_

_**Haha! The Weasley Twins will help you there, they are trustworthy and true. My lord?**_

_Hm?_

_**Beware the Headmaster, his intentions may be good, but he thinks far too highly of himself and can only see his own picture of the 'greater good'. **_

_Thank you. _

The Hat shouted out Gryffindor and Dastan made his way to the Lion's table, ending up wedged between two red-haired twins that he found to be the Weasleys. He turned and waited for Sofia's verdict.

"Sofia Danaan."

Her own walk to the Sorting Hat was similar to Dastan's. Admired and sent questioning gazes by most, as many wondered if she were _the _Vampyre Childe Empress. But Vampyres didn't have skin the color of pale gold, right?

_Hadrian?_

_**You already know?**_

_Ri told me._

_**Dastan?**_

_Yes._

_**To say the truth, your presence intrigues me, you must be the first to step foot in the Castle for nearly...**_

_Millennia._

_**Tis sad.**_

_But neither here nor now._

_**Impatient are we?...Minister of Mince Meats?**_

_It was a dream!_

_**I daresay he deserved to be cursed, as I fear I soon shall be. You could be in Gryffindor. **_

_I refuse to be cannon fodder. _

_**So Dastan is?**_

_Yes._

_**But think of all the chaos you could cause, and the added benefit of being near Ri.**_

…_I hate you. But you know that that isn't my true House, otherwise you would have already called it out to the Hall._

_**Mhm, keep Ri and your powers toned down. Welcome to SLYTHERIN. **_

Dastan cheered for her, even though most of the Gryffindors stared at him oddly for that while the Slytherins clapped politely for her. He ignored the pang that he felt in his heart at being so far away from her, but if anyone could conquer the House barriers, it would be Dastan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews so far! **

**As chaos is one of Dastan's favorite hobbies, he will be doing quite a bit of pranking. Ideas are MOST welcome! Next chapter will mainly be focused on Potions Class. :3**


End file.
